The known methods for manufacturing large parts based on composite materials are generally based on the use of continuous fibres impregnated with resin, which are wound around a mandrel or mould. In this sense we can indicate for example the U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,717, related to a procedure for manufacturing reinforced composite profiles, with open or closed sections, in which the reinforcing fibres pass through a resin bath, together with reinforcing threads or rods, to then penetrate into a mould where the profile is shaped and cured.
In the same sense we can cite the EP 1056587, related to the manufacture of floating bodies from reinforced synthetic resins with continuous fibres and made with winding machines.
The manufacture of large resin parts is also known, where the reinforcement elements consist of bands or strips of fibres. In this sense we can cite the ES 2089965, related to a procedure for manufacturing aerodynamic profiles for wind turbine blades, which consists in coating moulds with complexes of fibres impregnated with synthetic resins, later combining all the covered moulds. The fibre complexes can be shaped on the moulds, for example based on stratified layers of reinforced fibres, supplied in strips with single-direction fibres that are preimpregnated with synthetic resins. Also in this case the fibres are preimpregnated and, in addition, the strips or bands of fibres are extended across the mould and the mould forms part of the profile that you wish to obtain.